While the instant delaminating method and apparatus have arisen in the field of cable stripping, as when insulation is removed from cable in scrapping operations, it is appreciated that the advantages of the delaminating method and apparatus disclosed herein are capable of broad application in many areas, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein. Thus, while the following description and illustration is more particularly directed to cable stripping, say in delaminating a sheath of lead or the like from rubber, plastic or similar insulation, it is understood that such disclosure is by way of illustration and without limiting intent.
Heretofore, cable stripping procedures have involved either the cutting of a covering or sheath to permit its falling away from a contained conductor, or squeezing of the cable to rip, tear or sever the surrounding insulation from the inner core or conductor. However, certain types of cable construction, such as those having lead sheathing over rubber or plastic insulation, have resisted separation of the metal from the insulation, there being a highly intimate and adherent bond or lamination therebetween.